Conventionally, converged infrastructure systems (CISs) and other upgrades and/or offerings are shipped as individual components to the customer site, where service personnel needed to be brought in to implement these components on-site. Specifically, for example, in some situations, all of the individual equipment modules could be assembled, configured (e.g., cabled together), and tested. This assembly was commonly done at the site of the CIS provider. Once the CIS was ready, the equipment could be transported to the client site on a specialty shipment rack that was designed to protect the equipment from potential damage during transit to the final installation site. Upon arrival at the client site, however, the individual components would need to be disassembled and unpackaged from the shipment rack to be reinstalled into existing equipment racks at the client site. The equipment would often then need to be reconnected and tested to ensure that the system was properly reconfigured.
As a result, although the initial assembly and testing could be useful to ensure the operability of the equipment and to show the on-site installer how the system was intended to be cabled or otherwise configured, much of the initial work was duplicated during the on-site installation. Accordingly, implementation in this manner can be inefficient, costly, and it can allow additional errors to be introduced through multiple installations of the equipment. Additionally, it can negate the perceived value of the shipment rack.